Fantisize
by Celeibi-SaphiraDra
Summary: Everyone has a dream..But not all experience the power of fantasy…not all. Thus, a certain kind of hatred towards dreaming is created. With that, something happens to them to open their eyes, and fantasize…
1. Chapter 1: The Fantasy

**(A note from Celeibi: Hi Everybody! Yeah, its me, Celeibi! And I'm writing another Fic! WOOHOO! YEAH! I'm still writing "The Blossoms of the Heart", but I want to write something, oh, I don't know, different. Something, you never see written….This Is going to be good. I'm going to tell you, prepare for romance, and a fantasy that will illuminate your heart and soul….Deep huh? LOL, just read the fic!)**

_Chapter 1: The Fantasy_

Mr. Simmons smiled at his class as he stood in front of them. Being their English teacher at the 10th grade, he knew how to peacefully tell his class to be quiet. With his annoying grin plastered on his face, he calmly said, "Now, class, over spring break, I want your next writing assignment to be a 'special' fantasy story. But not just any fantasy, one that comes from each one of your 'special' hearts. This is a big part of your English grade, so I really wish for all of you to work you're hardest on this project-" As soon as he finished his sentence, the bell rung. The class got up as he continued on with his instructions. "Oh, darn that bell. Well class, have a 'wonderful' vacation, and remember, this project is due right when you get back." He got no answer, however he took it that they understood what was needed to be done.

**_(Inside the cafeteria)_**

This cafeteria was similar to their elementary Lunch room, however, it was quite large, with bigger tables. Basically, most of the kids from Mr. Simmons class sat in the same table. Everyone except, the nerds (Sheena, Curly, Eugene, Brainy), and the popular kids (Rhonda, Lila, Nadine). However, the same friends from 4th grade stayed friends until 10th grade.

Helga, the 10th grade tough chick, took a bite out of her sandwich. With a mouthful of bread and meat, she stated, "Crimany! What a stupid project we have to do! I mean, writing a Fantasy story! That's got to be the most idiotic genre of story in the history of writing!" This girl was a very cruel, to many people. But she made it a point that she could care less what people thought about her by wearing simple attire such as the same clothes since she was 9 (Dress, Bow, Pig-tails, white shoes). However she wore a pair of blue jeans underneath the pink dress with the red strip. This Blond girl has a secret placed in her heart though. She often lives in a fantasy, dreaming and hoping for the day that her Beloved would say the 3 most precious but magical words in the history of mankind…"I love you."

Arnold sat down next to Helga and replied, "I don't think writing a fantasy story will be so difficult, Helga. I actually think it will be rather fun to do." This boy with the foot-ball shaped head was her beloved. He was a kind, wise young man, and many girls have fallen in love with his charm, but none was as deep as Helga's. Even though many girls loved him, he never returned the love back. He always states that he's waiting for the right 'one', and he'll start to date when he believes in his heart that he's ready for romance. Until that time, he will always be single. Many think it's his clothes and looks that make girls swoon. His clothes consist of a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt underneath, an opened yellow and red plaid button up, black skate shoes, and his hair down like it is when it is wet. He no longer wears his blue hat, for fear it will fade away, thusly he places it in one of his pockets.

Helga sneered. "Arnold, you _LIVE_ in a fantasy! You always have your head in the clouds, so of course you'll find it 'rather fun'!"

A tall young man sat across from Helga and said in his country folk tone, "Now Helga. Don't you be getting all mad at Arnold. He's just tryin' to make it seem like this project idear is goin' to be a good idear, on account of, he's Arnold." This boy was Stinky. Although he was rather a slow in his mind, he had a sense to always stick up for his friends.

"I Agree with Helga! I don't wanna write any stupid story!" whined Harold, the biggest of the group, "Why do we have to write one anyway!"

Arnold placed his fork down. "Mr. Simmons said that it was a big part of our grade, with that, I don't think we have much of a choice," the Football headed boy calmly stated.

Gerald, Arnold best friend and the coolest guy in school, added, "Well, if it is a big part of our grade we might as well just do it."

With a grunt, Helga remarked, "You mean, YOU might as well do it. No way in heck am I going to spend MY spring break writing some sappy magical story! I've got better things to do then write crap like that!"

There was clamor among the old friends; however, Helga's words did not affect Arnold's state of mind. He knows better than all of them the importance of responsibility. "Guys, Guys, " the commotion died down, "I know writing a Fantasy story isn't exactly how you want to spend your time but, its what Mr. Simmons we needed to do. We need to do this, even if we don't like i-"

"Spare me another one of your nobility speeches, Okay Foot ball head?" Helga rebukely said and got out of her chair. "You guys go ahead and write your _magical_ story. I'M not writing it, and that's final!" With that, she kicked in her chair, which made her friends jump, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

As the girl left, Gerald turned to his friend and exclaimed, "Man, oh MAN! That Helga G. Pataki is one angry freaky chicky!"

Stinky lifted up his fork. "Yeah, I don't understan' why she won't write the story."

With a heavy sigh, Arnold said, "I don't know. Helga's a very complex person, when she says she's not going to do something, she doesn't do it. But, I feel sorry for her." The blond haired boy lifted his head towards the tornado which is Helga. "She's so angry, so…unhappy. I wish there was something I could do for her."

"There's nothing you _can_ do," Gerald stated, "You just gotta face facts that Helga Pataki is a crazy, angry, person. I know you mean well, but, Helga's the kind of person who'd never let anyone near here."

A burp sounded through the conversation and Harold remarked, "Ye-ah. One time I tired to take her fries, and she smacked my wrist so hard it hurt for weeks."

Gerald rolled his eyes, as Arnold crossed his arms. "Look, you guys, I know Helga's a good person at heart, like all of us, so maybe if I could help her somehow, she won't be so irritable all the time."

Another one of there friends, who wears a green baseball cap backwards on his head, said, "That would take a miracle."

Stinky pipes in with, "But it would be somethin' to have Helga be a kind person. No more of those crazy fits-"

Sid adds in, "No more bullying-"

Then Harold says, "And no more fighting…" The three boys looked at each other and grinned. All at once, they look at Arnold and Harold says, "That's perfect, Arnold!"

Now, Arnold is wise in his heart, but at some times he can be a tad dense. "What's perfect?"

"Arnold don't you get it?" Harold stated through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese "If you get Helga to be nice, then she won't be a bully anymore!"

"Well, yeah-"

Gerald put an arm on the table. "_Ohhh_, no. No way. Arnold, you've done some pretty remarkable things in your life. Since 4th grade you've changed the lives of everyone you've come in contacted with. But Helga, you known her your whole life, and she's still the same overpowering, irritable, angry girl we've all known for most of our life."

Frustrated at the selfishness of his friends, Arnold got up from his chair, along with his plate, and stated, "I know. Helga has been mean for a long time, but it doesn't mean she can't change. No one's entirely evil, so it means there's still hope for her. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." With his plate in hand, he walked away from his so-called friends.

_**(Outside, beside shrubbery) **_

Helga snatched a branch from a near by shrub. Swigging it around, she said hatefully, "Arnold, what a pompous geek, what a moron," she swung the branch through the shrub and pruned the top of it, "how I despise his goody-two-shoe, know-it-all, manner! And yet…" Glancing around, she pulled out a locket from her dress, "How I love him. His mature responsibility to his work, his optimistic selflessness towards everyone despite himself, oh how I love you, Arnold." She hugged her locket and spun around. "The way you always seem to look on the bright side, the way you care for others even if they don't show they care for you back…" Suddenly, she sighed heavily, and leaned near a corner wall. "Oh, Arnold, if only I could tell you how sorry I am. If only I could tell you how deeply I care for you, If only I could tell you how much I care for your thoughts and actions…Ohh-"

"Helga?" Arnold said as he appeared around the corner.

Shocked that Arnold is seeing her with her locket, she clutched it closer and said in surprise, "Arnold!"

The foot ball head boy blinked. "Who are you talking to?"

Helga turned around and placed her locket in her dress saying, "N-No one, football head! I mean, why would a shrimpy know-it-all like you care anyway?" She marched off, as Arnold followed behind. Noticing that Arnold was following her, she spun around, with Ol' Betsy in the air. "What the heck is your problem!"

Arnold and Helga were walking hear a busy street way, while Helga's question still lingered in the air. "I uh, I just wanted to know if you need any help?"

Sneering, Helga asked, "With what?"

Arnold felt a little embarrassed asking Helga these questions. In all his time with her, he near went straight up to her and asked 'Want me to help you change your attitude?'. "Wit-With uh," Arnold rubbed his arm, "Helga, I just-wanted to know if-if…." The words were placed on his tongue, but for this one brief moment the courage he has always had, faded. Impatiently, Helga turned and walk away. "Helga-Wait, I-"

The Pigtailed girl turned sharply and stated, "LOOK, Arnoldo, I got better things to do than listen to you! What ever it is, make it quick."

"Okay, Helga, " Arnold said, "I just wanted to know If you wanted-..any help on your fantasy story. I mean, if you think its to hard-" Out of ferocity, Helga shoved Arnold with all her might. He fell on the floor, hard.

As Arnold groaned in pain, Helga stood over him, and shouted, "SO, do you think I'M stupid, hUh, head boy?"

Arnold did his best to moan a, "N..ooo..Helg..a.."

She placed her foot on his stomach, ready to stomp on the boy she loves. As this was going on, a crowd was starting to gather. "LISTEN to me, ARNOLDO, if you THINK I'm just a STUPID Neanderthal, then GET this in your BIG HEAD! I DO WHATEVER I WANT! AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN MY DECISIONS ARE DUMB! GOT **THAT**!" Helga screamed and kicked him in the side. Arnold yelped in pain, as Helga marched off.

While, the crowd blinked in astonishment, Gerald and the rest of Arnold's friends appeared out from the crowd. Gerald moved back the crowd by saying, "Okay, Okay, back up everybody! Give the boy some air!" The crowd move away, as Gerald kneeled to check up on his friend. "Rough day, huh Arnold?" This hint of sarcasm was translated to 'Told you Helga Pataki was one crazy girl.'

Arnold wearily sat up and moaned, "I don't…think, Helga….needs….any…help."

Extending a hand, Gerald stated, "I think you're the one who needs the help, my friend." Arnold grabbed his friend's hand, and got up.

"Were, Is she..?" asked the strong-minded boy.

Startled, Gerald exclaimed, "What! You've gotta be kidding me! You still want to help her after what she's done to you!"

It was an unusual feeling. Arnold himself did not know why he was doing it himself. But still…"Gerald," Arnold said, tiredly, "This is just something I gotta do." The Football headed boy limped towards Helga, who was waiting at a cross walk for the traffic to settle down. Gerald didn't know what to say. Astonishment captured him when he saw Arnold show much courage and determination towards a girl, who, everyone thought hated him.

Smiling, Gerald said, "He's one determined boy."

_**(The four way intersection)**_

Helga crossed her arms, as if anger clouded her mind, but in her heart she was in a state of despair. She cried internally, and shamefaced herself from the world. _Oh, what have I done… _she thought, as a near by car zoomed by. The speed of this car was so fast that it caused her hair to move with the wind. _I-I hurt, my beloved. The only boy who's ever shown compassion to me. Oh, why, oh why! Why must I torment my love, this boy, who's the most giving and thoughtful boy ever to have walked this planet. Arnold, my dear, if only I wasn't so cruel to you…if Only there was a chance for me to say I'm sorry. _She placed her hands in her face, and sighed, "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"I forgive you, Helga," Arnold said, compassionately behind Helga. This startled Helga, greater than all the other times, for this time, her words were words for forgiveness, and this, is what caused Helga to stumble into the streets. A car was speeding towards Helga, with blinding force. "HELGA! LOOK OUT!" Like a deer caught in head lights, the pigtailed girl stood, frozen in fear. Time began to slow down in Helga's eyes. She saw, all at once, a car, inching closer to crush her, and Arnold, rushing to save her…….

Darkness crept over those eyes, and her dreams where now the only way to reality. In her mind, she can hear sirens, howling through the air, like a wolf, moaning for its lost cub. She can hear a voice near her saying in a scared, but reassuring voice, "It'll be alright Helga." Things are moving so fast in her mind, that…..she lost, all consciousness.

**(A/C: Dummm Dummmmmmm DUMMMM! I know. HA! I caught you off guard didn't I! WAHAHAHA! That's how I am! **

**NO! I'm NOT killing Helga off. Crimany that would be depressing. Instead, things are going to get pretty interesting… I think you guys will like what I have prepared for you. Soooo, review! Tell me what you think!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Reality is just a Dream

**(A/C: Hey guys! Uh, sorry I haven't put a chapter up in a while. Homework and all….Okay, before I start just to let you know, you might be confused…(If you're a reader of my works you get kinda used to the sudden changes and unexplainable happenings). Why? It goes directly into a different scene, wayyyyy different what you would expect or want. :laughing: Everybody wants to know what happens to Helga but for now, you need to experience the power of fantasy.)**

_Chapter 2: Reality is just a Dream_

Morning dawned across the grassy valley. Slowly, the sun crept over the horizon, with Purple and pink skulking afterwards. The array of the lightly painted sky exploded into a vast breath capturing moment of peace, which would cause all to be cast into its mesmerizing climb into the world.

Among those to be awakened by the light of the sun, is a blond girl, of 16. This girl slept in a most enchanting bedroom. It was lavished in light pink paint, with ornaments and magical items decorating the entire room. The floor was combined with cement and ivory, causing it to glisten in the sun, making this flooring the most wondrous in the land. However pale the floor was, the sheets and drapes that covered her round bed were whiter.

There was a slight opening in the drape that covered this blond girl's bed, which caused the light from the sun to touch her face in a most comforting way. Her golden hair, shimmered in the dancing lights, as she tossed to a fro to brake away from the light.

The sun was welcoming today. But it brought no comfort for her, for last night had been a most unusual one. Beads of sweat fell down her face, just dreaming about it.

Abruptly, this girl shot up from her bead and screamed, "ARNOLD!" It took her a few moments for her to realize that she was in a place that she's never been at. "Where…the HECK am I!" She crawled out of bed, and opened the drapes in the front. When she appeared out of the velvety blankets, she noticed she wasn't dressed how she normally was. She wore a long elegant night gown, the color the same shade as the room. Lifting up her arms in wonder, she ensured herself to see if there was anything else that would mysteriously show.

The double doors to her room opened, to reveal a maiden clothed in a royal blue and light blue dress. She was petite in her size, and on top of her ebony hair, was a small dark blue cap, laced in gold. "Princess Helga! I heard you scream from the hallway, what ever is the matter?" said the Japanese girl, as she walked towards the girl.

Helga blinked. "Prin…cess?" A strand of hair fell down her face, while she sat back down on her feathery bed.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the Japanese girl.

Brushing the strand out of her face, Helga closed her eyes and thought, _Okay, this is probably just some freaky dream. Any second now I'll wake up and, and everything will be okay…I'll just pinch myself to make sure. _She lifted her hand to her arm, and pinched. "Ow! Okay, why did that hurt!" she cried.

"Princess Helga…What's wrong? " stated the petite girl.

Helga jumped up from the bed and grabbed the arms of the Japanese girl. "Listen Pheebs, listen good and hard. I need to know, where I am…so, " She shook her, "WHERE AM I!"

Phoebe stumbled out of Helga's grasp. "Well, if it makes you happy to hear your empire's name, Princess Helga, this is the Kingdom of Hillwood."

With an annoyed, confused look on her face, Helga thought, _This..This just doesn't make any sense! I-I seem to remember this place--faint distance memories--but I can recall every event from reality! This can't be real! Its probably just one of those-those freaky delusions a person gets when almost dying...yeah? Yeah! Okay, soooo….What do I do now? _As she thought, her face looked down and showed different expression as Helga continued to think.

The maiden in blue, noticed Helga's interesting facial movements, and inquired, "Is there anything I can do to help? You seem troubled, and if there's anything you need, I can retrieve it for you."

"Huh?" She was still in deep thought, and Phoebe words did not seem to be heard. "What did you say?"

Phoebe took off her glasses and wiped them on her dress. "I asked if you needed anything. If there is, I can get it for you."

"Eh, no, I don't need anything. I-I just want to be alone…" the blond princess said, while walking to a large window.

Phoebe smiled and curtsied even though Helga was not looking. "Very well, Princess Helga. If you change your mind, I'll be in down the hall." With that, the maiden dressed in blue took her leave from Helga's enchanting room. This suited the princess though. Her thoughts and idea's were best sorted by herself, and the maiden would only slow her thought process. Helga touched the window gently with her right hand. _I-I have no idea where I am…this is impossible! _As she thought her words, she leaned her head on the large window, which slightly opened. Puzzled, Helga lifted up her head, and realized, the large window was actually a door to a balcony. She took hold of the handle, and went onto her gallery.

It was large, about the width and length of three horses, with lazy vines dangling all across the side of the balcony. The vines was not your regular thorny creeper, it instead had blossoms, just starting to bloom into the morning light. Blue and red colors, enveloped the flowers, making this balcony the tranquil place to contemplate peacefully. The only other thing on the balcony was a cement bench, which was a few feet from the railing to the edge.

As Helga gracefully walked outside, she noticed how high up from the ground the balcony was. This bit of information was recognized when Helga lifted her head to see, an enormous valley, with scattered trees sprinkled all around. Gasping at this beautiful site, she also saw on the horizon a picturesque village that resembled the town she used to live in. All this was too much for the princess to take in; therefore she sat on the cement bench, with a burning headache. _Ugh…What on earth is happening? Where am I? What is this place? And..and…_She glanced around—this was a habit of hers—, and reached inside her nightgown to see that her beloved locket was still there. Hugging it, she thought, _Oh, Arnold, where am I? What happened back there on the streets? Oh, If only I can see you one more time, so maybe you can make sense of this situation I'm in…_Swooning, she closed her eyes and dreamed lovingly about her beloved. _I have no idea where I am, and yet I still can feel your presence around me…_A soft zephyr flew through the air, lifting her heart above the balcony, and her eye's onto the horizon. _I feel more connected in this place…like this is where I belong. But-But I can still sense reality…Hmmm, maybe this is just a dream, a realistic dream-That's it! That's just gotta be it-...Or…Maybe…._In mid-thought, a dragon soared high above the sky, with elegant wings carrying the creature. It roared, and Helga knew this placed connected her more than ever. In her heart she knew…._Reality is just a dream…_

**(A/C: I know the word your thinking of! It starts with a 'W'! "What?" or "Wow." Right? LOL, well, I'm know to be mysterious in my fanfics and, yes, dragons often appear since, I love dragons! I love the mystical being they present, but I'm pretty sure they won't play a big part in this story…**

**Plus the ending may not make sense...then again, if your really REALLY smart you'll try to see what I'm saying, or what I'm getting at.**

**Anyway, review! Press button! Press! LOL!**

**Celeibi**

"_The Guardian of Hope Forest"_


End file.
